A Cat Kiss
by Sick Minded Productions
Summary: Hermione is going through a trying time in her life and needs her favoriet feline familar to cheer her up.


A Cat Kiss

A.N. Hey everyone I just wanted to say before I begin that this story is probably going to be considered weird beyond belief. To begin I have no idea what brought it about, but this idea popped into my head today and I just had to write it down. Now I will accept any and all reviews, however, if they are criticism make sure that they are constructive criticism okay. Anyway that's all that I needed to say and I'll finish with this. Please leave me a review I really would like to know what everyone thinks of this please let me know. Reviews mean a lot to me.

* * *

Hermione laid on her bed one hand behind her head the other petting a purring Crookshanks who sensed her Hermione's sad mood. Hermione's third year had been interesting and that was saying something considering the troll attack and Sorcerer's Stone in her first year and in the second year the Chamber of Secrets. This year though Harry had been reunited with his godfather Sirius Black, meet another of his father's friends in Professor Lupin, and together she and Harry had saved Buckbeak the hippogriff from an unjust execution.

There was one thing that to her took precedents over anything else, she was going through puberty. Letting out a sigh she contemplated the ceiling when she felt something tapping her nose. She tilted her head and stared deep into Crookshanks's lamp like eyes. They held the unspoken question, "_what's wrong Hermione?"_

"Oh, Crookshanks I'm going through puberty," at that Crookshanks looked confused. "Puberty is when a child's body begins to go through many changes. Also their view of the opposite sex begins to change and they realize that it might be nice to be with members of the opposite sex." Hermione's sudden blush turned her face redder than the legendary Weasley hair. Hermione got off her bed and walked over to her mirror and continued, "I've begun to notice that boy's can be rather nice to look at. I don't think that anyone will be interested in me though."

_"Why not,"_ Hermione smiled as she imagined Crookshanks's question.

"Well my hair is such a tangled mess, my body is not as noticeable as other girls, and I'm already considered a bookworm."

_"Your hair does remind me of a bird's nest, which are very nice, your body is nice and sleek, and you look as adorable as a kitten learning to pounce when you are studying."_

"Thank you Crookshanks I…" Hermione trailed off as she turned towards Crookshanks, "did, did you just?"

_"Yes, honestly it's not that hard, well for a cat anyway. Projection and sensing come easy even to you humans. I believe the expression is, 'wearing your heart on your sleeve' and there are people who are considered very perceptive." _Crookshanks projected to the stunned Hermione.

"This is amazing I have the most wonderful cat in the world," Hermione nearly shrieked as she crushed Crookshanks to her. If it could be said that a cat could blush then Crookshanks was as well. "Oh, is there anything else that you could do?"

_"Well if you set me down I can show you,"_ Hermione quickly, but gently put Crookshanks down on the floor. Then to Hermione's amazement Crookshanks began to transform; first Crookshanks was a human like and sized version of her smaller feline form, next was a more human version with a tail, ears, eyes, teeth, and claws, and finally a fully human girl. Switching back to the half-human, half-cat version she said, "as nice as fur can be it can be unbearably itchy sometimes."

"You're a female," Hermione gasped. Crookshanks looked frantic as she ran her hands and eyes all over her body.

"Your right I never knew, oh how could I be as blind as that miserable shopkeeper. I should have figured it out when I was never interested in working for a wizard. I always thought that maybe I just wanted to work for a beautiful and intelligent witch because I was 'male'. Of course we can keep this just between us 'girls' right." Crookshanks finished with a wink.

"Of course, this is amazing I mean I now have someone I can talk to as an equal." Hermione squeaked looking ready to burst at any moment.

"You don't think that the cat features on a human body are weird do you?" She asked pulling her tail up to her face and looking up at Hermione with a feigned worried look that Hermione couldn't resist.

"Of course not you unique and beautiful and shouldn't be afraid to admit that." Hermione declared her passion rising and then it was shaken as Crookshanks smiled.

"Great while we're on that particular topic you really should take your own advice."

"Huh?"

"Hermione you're a very beautiful witch and intelligent too. Just think about that out of the thousands of witches and wizards that came and went from that shop I never choose them. Then you came along and I knew that you were special. I choose you Hermione because you're the greatest witch I know."

"How I mean I'm so plain, ordinary, and not very…" She was cut off as a pair of soft lips meet her own and for the next several moments Hermione lost track of what was going on. When they came up for air Hermione blushed and said, "that was amazing I never knew that the first kiss could be so amazing."

"Mine too, want to do it again?" With that Crookshanks leaned forward while Hermione stuttered.

"Now wait just one minute as you are my familiar and that mean means…"

"That you are my 'Mistress'," Crookshanks purred and then turned and bent slightly, "does my Mistress want to punish me for being too forward?" She made sure to shiver enough that Hermione almost collapsed from the sudden blood rush to her skin.

"What I was trying to say was that it is my responsibility to care for your well being and I just realized that you don't have any clothes." Crookshanks blinked and looked back at her body.

"I've been just a cat for so long that I never had to bother with clothes. Ah, well it's just us girls here and…" Naturally the door opened at that precise moment the door opened to reveal Hermione's parents who had come to say goodnight. After the awkward and embarrassed stares were over Hermione's mother broke the silence.

"You know Hermione dear if you preferred girls all you had to do was tell us."

"Your mother is right Hermione, now aren't you going to introduce us to your girlfriend." Her father said and Hermione was nearing the breaking point.

"Mom, Dad," Hermione began to whine when she realized that they didn't recognize Crookshanks. "Don't you recognize her; I got her at the beginning of the last school year." Before her parents could respond Crookshanks went through the entire spectrum of her different forms and then settled back into her cat-woman form.

"Oh, I see well will get you some clothes in the morning dear." Hermione's mother said to Crookshanks.

"Yes, we will also be having the 'harm my daughter in anyway' talk in the morning as well." Hermione's father added and with that her parents left after saying their goodnights. Hermione just stared after her parents in shock.

"Well that went well," Crookshanks said from the top shelf of one of Hermione's floor-to-ceiling bookcase after seeing the look in Hermione's father's eye when he mentioned the 'talk'. Hermione merely nodded and went to the bathroom to change and use the facilities. When she came back out she felt a nose bleed begin as Crookshanks was laying on her side under the covers purring and beckoning to the stunned Hermione. As Hermione slid into the covers Crookshanks tucked herself into Hermione and said, "goodnight, Mistress"

"Goodnight Crookshanks," Hermione whispered and realized that her fourth year at Hogwarts would be the most interesting out of all of them and it wasn't even close to starting yet.


End file.
